mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Dubose
, |family= |occupation= |affiliation= DeWitt Clinton Middle School (Former) |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |debut= Hometown Heroes |voice= }} is a soon to be , aspiring to become a and attend Marvel High School, one of the best schools in all of America. Appearance At first glance, Seth seems a lot older than he truly is, from his facial features to his height, there was rarely a day where he didn't get a comment on it. Seth normally wears a very stern and unapproachable face, known to some as , that coupled with his height made him very fierce and scary to those in his middle school. Even as a child he was much taller than most of his peers, though he always thought it would even out, but of course as seen from him still being six-foot, two inches, he did not. Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth mentions his taller than average height even as a child. Seth was born with a naturally deep ebony skin complexion, which is very clear even to this day, very little blemishes ever taking place on his face. He has a very defined jawline, which also plays into his older appearance. As for Seth's eyes, they are and have always been the normal brown, same with his hair. Unlike most other African Americans, Seth doesn't always wear his hair in its normal course state. He grew up without a father and his mother had always had her hair straightened, so she ended up doing the same to him and that just seemed to stick with him, only a loose curl and a thick texture apparent in his hair Gallery Personality Relationships Abilities Physical Prowess Quirk |''Ouja no Uchū''}} Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth uses his quirk for the first time in rp at the age of ten. * '|法則:無重量|''Housoku: Mujuuryou''}} * '|法則:放逐|''Housoku: Houchiku''}}: Seth says the voice command as with his other rules and almost instalntly everything within any sphere of space he's created get's forcefully ejected from the space, being blasted out of the sphere at high speeds. Seth has learned to use this rule to his advantage in many ways, to get momentum, to block attacks, and in many other way, in and out of battle. Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth uses this rule to defend against a villain and send him flying away. ** '|空中一足|''Kūchū Hitoashi''}} * '|法則:瞬間移動|''Housoku: Shunkanidou''}}: This technique can be used only when two sphere's of space are present at a time. It allows everyone in one sphere to be teleported into the other and vice versa. This ability can be used for an escape, maneuverability or even to redirect attacks, though it takes a bit more concentration then his other abilities. Alleyway Attacks: Young Seth displays this ability when showing off his quirk to Dylan Jackson. * '|法則:潰す|''Housoku: Tsubusu''}} ** '|流星拳|''Ryūsei Kobushi''}} Stats Equipment Battles and Events Trivia Behind the Scenes *Seth's image source comes from Arjuna from the Franchise. *Seth draws inspiration in a few places from one of the Authors favorite artists being **Notably, Seth shares a last name with the artist. **Seth also shares the birthplace of the artist being , , an area in the **The name of the middle school Seth attended, is the name of the highschool the artist attended Extras Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Students